


House to Themselves

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''Since we have the house to ourselves...''Practically FP and Alice being horny teenagers when their kids aren't home. Not so much focused on the smut but more on the fluff afterwards.Related to episode 4x07
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	House to Themselves

''Since we have the house to ourselves...'' She took a few steps away from him with a devilish smile on her face, as she just surprised him by pushing him away from her body. He had already started undressing her with his eyes, but it seemed like she had other plans.

Alice playfully grabbed her heels and threw it towards him with a naughty smile on his face. He followed the beige colored heel that flew over his shoulder, to look back at her and see that she already had the second one in her hand. It took him just a split second to catch up to what she had in mind. He caught the other heel in his hand and threw it away over his shoulder. Without a doubt he was going to enjoy their alone time at home. She giggled while he wasted no more time to ran over to her.

Before she had even the changc to free herself from her sweater he had pinned her against the nearest wall, his hands placed on her waist, pulling her as close as possible. His lips lingered on hers, not quite kissing her yet but teasing her enough to drive her insane. Their noses softly brushed against the other. She wanted to kiss him just as much as he did, but they liked to play this game way to much.

Their height difference was even noticable more now she was standing on her bare feet so she had to try her best to reach for his lips. He smirked before he closed his eyes and finally let their lips melt together again.

There wasn't going to be a day where he could get enough of the taste of her lips. Everything about it felt so warm, so soft and so perfect. He groaned while he felt Alice biting his bottom lip to give herself some more access to his mouth. She hummed against his lips as a response as she let her tongue brush against his.

Her little moans always managed to turn him on like crazy, and the fact that she was pulling at the back of his hair was something else that spurred him on to take things further. His hands travelled from her waist towards the button of her jeans, which he popped open in one swift move.

He didn't waste any time to move his hands towards her panties, to quickly slip his fingers past the lace fabric. Alice needed to break their kiss when she felt him sliding his fingers through her folds, feeling how ready she was for him. He groaned when he felt her wetness and brought his lips close to her ear.

''How long have you been wet like this?" He whispered, pressing his crotch area against her legs, making sure she would feel how ready he was for her too. Feeling her treasured area with his fingers, knowing that he did this to her in such short time was arousing him like crazy.

Alice had her eyes closed when she felt his finger circling on her clit, making it impossible to hold back her moan. With everything she got she opened her eyes to look back into his, who were filled with pure lust now.

''Since you looked at me with your glasses on.'' She let out in a whisper, now finding the strength to keep her eyes open and let her hand pop open the button of his jeans. The way he grinded against her lower body was making her want him even more, so she slid her hand into his pants, gently squeezing him through to fabric of his boxers.

Alice naughtly smiled when she heard him growl and slipped her tongue in his mouth once again to muffle away the sounds that came out of his mouth. He slowly pulled back his hand out of her jeans to cup her face and deepen the kiss, making her grab his neck and diving into it as well.

The only reason they needed to break the kiss was to get some air, so he just started into her blue eyes, totally out of breath, telling her with just one look how badly he wanted to take her right there and right now.

When he was just about to crash his lips onto hers again she turned around with her hand in his, making him turn as well. There was a devilish grin on her face that told him the game wasn't over yet. She yanked him over to the couch and playfully pushed him down on it, while she still stood in front of him.

With his jeans still popped open he scanned her body, letting his eyes linger on her chest just a few seconds longer. He couldn't stop himself from biting his lip, wondering what she was wearing underneath. He had seen her naked numerous of times, but every time he saw her goddess body again it was like he saw it for the very first time.

Without breaking the eye contact she slowly pulled her sweater over her head, revealing her white lace bra to him now. It was almost completely see through, like she had planned this with the knowledge that nobody would be home today.

She threw her beige colored clothing his way, which he caught with both his hands, looking at her with a smirk. He absolutely loved the little show she was putting on for him, even when he had to try his best to not get up and rip the rest of clothes of her body in no time.He had to be patient, even when that was hard with a hot woman undressing herself in front of him.

Alice turned around, now sliding her jeans over her ass, revealing her underwear that didn't even have the right to have that name, since it was to little of fabric. Now he was sure she had planned this, since it was matching with her bra. She peeked a look over her shoulder, seeing that FP had to swallow now her ass was exposed too.

Her jeans disappeared over her shoulder, landing somewhere in the corner of the living room. He didn't even have the time to soak up the imagine of her standing in front of him in just her white lingerie, as she placed both her knees on each side of him, straddling him now. Her breasts were dangerously close to his face now, so he couldn't resist blowing a soft kiss on her cleavage.

His hands were slowly caressing her ass to soak up the feeling of her porcelain skin. Her smooth skin felt so soft on his rough hands while he softly squeezed that part of her body. She shoved down his flannel from his body and freed his torso from the black t-shirt underneath it a few seconds after.

Both of the garments disappeared in the same corner as her jeans did not that long ago. His bare torso was now exposed to her and she couldn't find the smile that was creeping up her face.

She took a few seconds to just look at him, scanning her eyes from his face down to his chest, with her eyes stopping at the tattoo at the side of his torso. Her fingers slowly reached for the green inked snake on his body, to let them slowly follow the pattern of the ink. Even when they had never been in the Serpents together, she knew how much the gang meant to him.

For a moment she broke the gaze to his tattoo and looked back into his brown eyes, giving him a soft smile. He almost looked nervous, as if he couldn't read what she was thinking. They hadn't talked about their Serpent past that much, and even if he knew Alice was with him for who he was, and not because of his uniform he somehow still thought that it all made a difference.

His eyes travelled down towards her thigh, where the identical green snake on her body was undeniable. Her hand was now fully placed on his tattoo, telling him that she embraced this part of who he is without having to say it out loud.

He placed his hand on her tattoo too, softly caressing the snake he knew so well. He had seen the tattoo many times before, but now things were different between them it was something that caught his attention. Besides that fact that the tattoo was hot, it was loaded with a deeper meaning.

It was a scar of the gang she tried to escape so badly, while she was sitting barely dressed on the lap of the man who once was king of this group. He loved the Serpents with his whole heart, especially because they became his family when he had no-one left to care for him, but he knew that she had different memories.

Alice noticed that his mind was drifting off so she placed her other hand over his hand that was stroking her tattoo, now stopping his hand from moving. He realised that even when they didn't get the tattoo together or even at the same time, they were still identical.

All he remembered about the moment he got his first tattoo was that he had the image of Alice and the snake on her thigh, wanting to have something similar to hers, to feel that a part of her was still with him.

The way she was holding his hand while they rested on her Serpent tattoo send butterflies through his stomach, so he couldn't stop himself for kissing her once again, not wasting a second to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. She freed their hands from one another and wrapped her arms around his neck, and now finally let him take full control.

**

They were tangled up in each other, catching their breaths as they laid on the couch. Alice's legs were resting in between his and half of her body was lying on top his torso so there would be enough space for them to not fall of the couch. She had closed her eyes while FP stroke her shoulder with his thumb, looking at the woman so close to him.

''Never thought I'd be so happy with the kids not being home.'' He whispered and she let out a chuckle. Alice opened her eyes now and subconsciously placed her hand on his heart to push herself up a little. Her other hand was holding the blanket against her chest so she wouldn't be cold.

''Well, it has its benefits.'' She laughed, and leant down to kiss his lips with her right hand stroking his beard.

Normally FP thought the house felt awfully empty whenever all the kids weren't home, because for a long time that meant he would be alone. Even when they would return at the end of the week or at the end of the day, it still reminded him of the time where his kids rather live with someone else because he didn't have his act together.

Every moment with them was a moment he treasured, which made it harder when they weren't there. He never thought about how good it was for them to have some alone time, which they now had for the very first time when they were together.

She looked down to his tattoo again and moved her body a little lower to be able to press a soft kiss on it. He looked down at her, his hand lingering on her waist to keep her close and his other hand supporting his head. He pecked a soft kiss on her cheek when she came back up again and started at the ceiling afterwards.

''Are you okay?'' Alice whispered, when she saw that something was bothering him. His eyes met hers, and he pushed himself up a little, with his back now resting against the pillows. She got up as well, wrapping the blanket around her as tightly as possible and scooting over closer to FP for his body warmth to warm her up.

He absentmindedly stroke her shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her, as he thought through what he was about to say.  
''Would it matter to you? If I quit?'' His voice trembled slightly, somewhat being afraid that what jacket he would wear would be important to her.

The look on her face softened now she noticed that he was insecure about this. She grabbed his freed hand in her own and intertwined them tightly.

''Why would you think that? I told you I'd back you up no matter what.'' She told him, refering to the conversation they had not that long ago as she softly stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

The truth was that for a long time she did care about someone's job or reputation. That was the reason she left FP and the Southside in the first place. In that moment it was a way to escape everything she was so afraid of.

But now? She knew way better. Putting on an act with someone she didn't love had almost killed her. Even after twenty-five years life brought her back to FP and she couldn't care about his job. All she needed was for him to be happy with his choices.

He just nodded slightly, looking down at the hold of their hands. It wasn't if he ever questioned that she would support him, but he couldn't stop wondering if deep down she would care if he gave up. FP never had been a quitter, but being Hiram's puppet for the rest of his life was something he couldn't get behind. Not if he had a choice now.

''I know you do, it's just that...'' The words got stuck in his throat and he sighed loudly, closing his eyes for a second. He couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say, since expressing his feelings with words wasn't his best quality.

Alice knew she had to help him find out what was going on his mind, especially when he didn't seem to know it himself. She placed her free arm around him to stroke the hair in the back of his neck.

''Is this about the Serpents?'' She asked carefully, squeezing his hand in hers. He turned his head to the side to look at her, and see how calm she looked.

It was if she could see right through him, because she was right. He didn't even need to mention them for her to see it. She knew him like no other, which was fighting sometimes, but he was grateful to have someone who understand what was going on in just a split second.

''Every part of me screams to go back, Alice.'' He said in all honesty. She smiled slightly as her hand still caressed his hair, which had a calming effect on him.

She wasn't surprised that he had the urge to go back. It wasn't like every one made the big step from going to being a gang leader to being Sheriff of the same town. Maybe he hadn't given himself the time to process that change in his life. Even when she wasn't sure it was the right decision to quit, she could see why that felt right now.

''Maybe you can.'' She said quietly. FP had started to tear up, feeling so hopeless in this situation. At one hand he loved being a Serpent, but quitting as Sheriff felt like throwing away everything he had worked for the last year.

He was a changed man, someone who could protect the town and threat everyone in the same equal way. He didn't want to throw that away without a fight, even when it felt like a very tempting option now.

''You think so?'' He asked almost in disbelief that she would support him going back. Even if he knew she would would have his back with his decision, he could see why she would doubt him going back would be a good idea.

Alice shifted a little, putting her knees close to her chest, and wanting to be as close as possible to him. It was winter, so it was still cold with just a blanket around her, especially when FP had the other half draped around his lower body.

''I think you should carefully think things through and not make a rushed decision. You can't let Hiram win this easily. Still, you need to do what feels best for you. Either way, I'll be there to help you.'' She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping that her words had calmed him down. She had no idea what he was going to do, but she wanted to be there for him every step of the way.

FP was so used of having to do things on his own that her words truly touched him. For the first time in his life he had someone who supported him and encouraged him to do the right thing. Now he had someone to talk about his thoughts, instead of having to deal with it all by himself.

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes to just enjoy her being so close to him for a few seconds. In that moment he just couldn't believe that he'd ever deserved to have her in his life again, but he was grateful that she was there, even if all the odds had been against them for so long. Whatever what he was going to do, she would be there with him. Whether he was going to war, or going back to being Serpent King again.


End file.
